


A little bit of love.

by coffecolors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Endgame Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Eventual Relationships, Grinding, Insecure Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Mentions of SeBaek, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love, Whipped Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffecolors/pseuds/coffecolors
Summary: After a million letters, Baekhyun should've said something. But he never did.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68
Collections: The GraduaXion





	A little bit of love.

Park Chanyeol is in love with Byun Baekhyun. Like real bad, head over heels and would jump off a cliff for him. How could he not be? Baekhyun is the coolest, humblest and smartest person he’s ever met. And he has the fattest, biggest crush. From day one in elementary school to the last day of high school.

He still remembers his first day in that new school. He was still too shy and anxious to make friends at 10 years old; the classroom was more crowded than his previous one back in his old town. He didn't know how to walk straight or how to hide his weird-shaped ears. Children were mean to him not long after, but his guardian angel came to the rescue. Baekhyun was his name. 

"Don't worry" was the first thing he said, "I have big ears, too"

Baekhyun didn't have to say anything else, also because Chanyeol couldn't find the words to reply without making a fool of himself in front of his new friend. At that exact moment, he fell in love deeply. He felt the spark, and maybe it wasn’t a big deal at such a young age, but the feeling never disappeared.

You know, people had to be fucking blind to not fall in love with Baekhyun. Chanyeol is certain that even blind people would fall for his charms by hearing him only. Like a prince out of a fairytale and he wanted to be the prince in trouble so Baek could come to his rescue. He knew about his love’s flaws: his occasional smoking, his endless parties, his laziness; he didn’t care about any of that because it made him who he is and that didn’t make Baekhyun any less of a person, nor a bad one. No one is perfect and neither is Chanyeol. 

The entire school knows about it, including Baekhyun himself. He made sure of it. He confessed every year with a letter. Rejection after rejection, yet he never gave up. Even when he found out that his love, his soulmate, was dating someone else. A tall, black-haired, bad boy type of guy named Oh Sehun. To say that his heart broke was an understatement. He felt like his soul was being ripped out of his poor body and couldn’t even look at their direction during recess or classes together. But he was a patient man and also very _competitive._ Not that he was competing for Baekhyun’s love or treating him like a trophy. Oh dear god, no. He would never. Baekhyun was capable of making his own decisions and he had the right to say no to Chanyeol if that’s how he truly felt. The deal was... Chanyeol still wanted to be by his side nonetheless. Even if he couldn't reciprocate his feelings, he didn't want to give up on him completely. He still had that glimmer of hope that someday Baekhyun would look his way.

Also, Baekhyun never acted weird or took advantage of him. Maybe that was the reason he never stopped loving him.

Not when he still defended him against bullies in high school, even with his small complexion he was threatening enough. Not when Baekhyun helped him study for math tests or when he kindly asked if he could explain English to him; and English never sounded so adorable. The endless hours in the library felt like minutes but Chanyeol took every opportunity Baekhyun was focused on the English book to just look at him. The tiny mole in his upper lip, the soft brunet hair neatly brushed to the left side of his head. 

“How do you pronounce this? _En-chan-té?”_

_“Enchanted”_

_"En… Enchantnt”_

He looked so cute when he tried so hard. But he looked cuter when he hugged him after showing him a huge, red _B_ on his English exam. Now, he was the one completely _en-chan-té._

“Thank you, Chanyeol, I owe you one”

At the end of the day, it’s enough for him to just see him happy. But he’s not gonna lie, he was elated when he found out Baekhyun broke up with Sehun. During a study session, he told him about it. 

“He just wasn’t the one… I hope him all the best. He can find someone better than me anyways. Also I have so much shit going on right now, like the next English exam. Quick, ask me something” Chanyeol just looked at him like he grew a second head. “What?”

“Nothing” 

Oh man, why? Why he couldn’t be enough for that wonderful being? Was it because he was too tall? Maybe he did care about the weird ears after all. Baekhyun said Sehun wasn’t the one, and Chanyeol understood he wasn’t the one he was looking for, either. After a million letters, Baekhyun should've said something. But he never did.

  
  
And that takes him to where he is now: half-drunk in the middle of the graduation party because, hell, he could finally get out of that inferno and it was the perfect time to celebrate. His friends are busy trying to get into some girl’s and boy’s pants and he is too busy looking at the perfection that Byun Baekhyun is.

This was his last chance to at least ask his number so they could keep in touch after this night.

With his friend cooing, he approaches Baekhyun to say hello. Because why not, right? He needs to confess his feelings, to say he loves him out loud, right in front of his _beautiful_ face and see if he can reject him now. He’s been building muscles, working out diligently and killing himself on sports class. He even dyed his hair blonde just so he looked more like a grown man in his graduation pictures, also because he heard from Kyungsoo that Baekhyun preferred blondes instead of brunettes.

He’s on the move. His mission is to seduce Byun Baekhyun in any way.

“Baekhyun,” He starts, confident. “h−hello.” Well, not _that_ confident but he still manages.

"Chanyeol,” Baekhyun looks happy to see him and his heart skips a beat at the mere thought because his fucking crush was smiling at him like he expected him to come. Dear lord. Could he be more in love? 

Chanyeol tries to act cool, resting his body on the wall near them, posing like the bad boy he tries to portray with heavy alcohol in one hand.

“I thought you wouldn't come to the party” He also swears he just saw him checking him out. The tight pants, his tie undone and the white shirt with two open buttons, Jongdae said it would make him look sexier. 

“Oh, do you drink alcohol now?”

"Sure I do, who do you think I am? An innocent child?" In Chanyeol’s own ears, he sounds imposing and mature.

“Maybe… because I never saw you drink before?"

“It’s our graduation after party. I can do whatever I want”

“Okay, I guess?” Baekhyun slightly frowns —even that simple gesture is making him go crazy, but that only means that Baek’s uncomfortable or weirded out about him.

_Crap._

He stars panicking. Baekhyun is suddenly too busy chugging on his drink to talk to him, actually, avoiding the eye-contact. He looked at his friends on the other side of the salon, making faces and encouraging him to keep talking, he thinks Kyungsoo is recording them as well maybe to show him later how he failed miserably on getting Baekhyun’s attention.

“Listen, Baek… Baekhyun.” He starts once again, coming back to his own senses and the other seems to like the change, that precious smile forming on his beautiful face once again. “I didn’t have the chance to congratulate you… for graduating? And I−I... I was hoping you...”

“Yes?”

“Would you−? Would you give me your number?”

“Sure!” Why Baekhyun seems so excited for the idea? He clearly doesn’t know, not even when he has Baekhyun’s phone in hand, carefully writing his number in order not to add a wrong one and miss his only chance to talk to him in the future. 

“Let’s sit. Come on, join me. I don’t want to be alone here” Everyone is on the dance floor right now. The music is too loud but no one seems to care, it’s the last day of their lives as high schoolers and they’re taking advantage of it−Chanyeol’s doing just the same. 

His hands sweat terribly and he must leave his cup in order to hide his arms under the table. But then Baekhyun makes him feel at ease, and the more he talks to him the more comfortable he is with the unexpected company. That's why he likes Baekhyun, because he treats him like he's just another friend, an old friend. Chanyeol stopped trying acting cool, it’s fake, so he opts for impressing Baekhyun just the way he really is.

* * *

He doesn't know how they got to that point. An hour turned into two and he hadn't left Baekhyun's side for a second, not even peeing, the other insisting on accompanying him to the bathroom. The punch has more vodka every time and he’s starting to feel dizzy. Baekhyun seems to notice.

“We need food, like, now” 

After eating a suspicious amount of hamburgers and mini sandwiches displayed on the food table, he feels more like himself now. No more alcohol for the night, he’s got enough and he doesn’t want to be an embarrassment. He rushes to get some mints because no way he’s talking to Baekhyun with hamburger breath. Soon his companion steals some from him. 

“It’s better than food or alcohol _taste_ ” Chanyeol agrees. 

“Wanna dance?” Baekhyun softly asks against his ear, taking his right hand and he seems to imagine a caress on his fingers, he later comes to realize he’s not imagining that at all. Chanyeol is too far gone to say no, and with his consent, Baekhyun takes him to the crowded dance floor. On normal days, he would be so uncomfortable that he would probably run away. But this is so _amazing._ Not even in his best dreams could he have imagined this.

Now he's there, in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with the love of his life —who seems completely sober. Truth is, Baekhyun is just as tipsy as him.

Chanyeol stumbles on his feet, grabbing Baekhyun by the shoulders in order not to fall and be ashamed for the rest of his life.

“Hey, I got you” And then he feels the perfect hands of his crush right on the waistband of his pants.

_Yesyesyes._

“Just relax, you’re too tense”

With the amount of people there’s absolutely no space between them and Baekhyun’s chest is against his. The music is sensual−couples are dancing along and so is Baek, starting to move his hips and Chanyeol is about to have a boner because Baekhyun is totally rubbing on him. He looks around to check if it’s actually happening or if people are noticing what’s going on.

“Eyes on me, big boy” His crush takes his chin on his beautiful fingers, making him look at his direction, making him lose himself in those eyes. He’s melting. His heart is right on his mouth. That's when Baekhyun turns around and starts dancing with his back pressed to his torso and he can't miss the way his ass grinds right on his dick. 

_Nonono._

But he can also play along. His hands roam through his smaller body until he finds the precious wide hips and grips him harder. They dance like that, grinding down on each other. He lowers his head and his nose presses right on Baekhyun’s neck. He smells divine, skin soft like babies. He barely registers when he’s slowly giving careful kisses on the hot dermis.

“Want me to kiss you?” Baekhyun moves and whispers and Chanyeol is over the moon. He wants to scream and maybe slap him because what the fuck was _that_? “ _Want me to kiss you?”_ Really Baekhyun, really? Who the fuck _asks_ that?

Chanyeol doesn’t seem to find his own voice and Baekhyun pulls him a little by the collar. He finally nods and that’s all it takes for the smaller to press their lips together. There, in the middle of the dance floor, Byun Baekhyun is now kissing him like a madman. He hears fireworks, a marching band, a millon bells and angels singing.

Kissing never felt so good.

Chanyeol doesn’t want to brag but he knows how to give good ass kisses. He wasn’t going to ruin a possible kiss with Baekhyun in the future, oh no, he had to learn —and learning came with making-out with several boys and girls, and now he confirmed his theory. Baekhyun is a fucking master. His mouth feels so good and heads down, this is the best kiss he’s ever gotten in his 17 years.

Now with Baekhyun facing him again, he can hold him in place and kiss him harder, tonge included. Among the loud music, Chanyeol can also hear and feel Baekhyun’s soft moans against his lips.

He hopes Kyungsoo is still recording because later he can die while watching his first kiss ever with the love of his life. 

* * *

When Baekhyun stopped kissing him and dragged him out of the place, his expectations were different, but there they were now, sitting on a bench looking at the sky. Actually looking at nothing because there was no clouds or stars in sight. It didn’t matter, Chanyeol had his own _thing_ to admire. His hands are still clasped and Chanyeol, he was never happier in his miserable existence.

Lips are aching, swollen and slightly red from all the intense make-out session. Chanyeol wants to say something but he doesn’t find the right words. Baekhyun finds them instead.

"What is your happiest memory, ChanYeol?”

Baekhyun's questions enchant him, always so full of feeling and depth that he even hesitates to answer because he might sound stupid. He thinks so hard about his happiest moment and closes his eyes as if that would help him remember better. But alcohol helped him suppress all his shame after all.

“This”

“This? What's _this_?” 

“This moment is my happiest moment. Here, sitting with you” He sounds so cheesy and god, he doesn’t care. 

“Oh, come on, you’re just saying that because you like me” Maybe alcohol got Baekhyun too. This is the first time Baekhyun is acknowledging Chanyeol’s crush and it gives the situation a lot of hope.

“Yeah… I like you a lot” There's an intense silence surrounding them after that but it's not uncomfortable so he continues, gathering all his courage. "And I…” his breath shakes, his body feels hot and everything is blurred out but Baekhyun. He can only see him.

"And you…?" 

“I am in love with you”

There’s a painful silence growing between them. Chanyeol looks at him and starts regretting what he just said because maybe some things are better to keep on letter, maybe hidden. 

“You know… I used to have a crush on you too, back in the days we first met” 

_Is Chanyeol hearing right? Is this happening?_

“But then I thought you liked that boy Kyungsoo and I erased those feelings”

_What?_

“What?”

“Yeah, but then you confessed every year and each time was so complicated for me and I didn’t want to hurt you. I still don’t. I’m not the right one for you” 

“But you’re not the one to decide−"

“You're so smart, Chanyeol. Why would you waste your time on me?” 

“Because I− You're not a waste of time? Who told you that? Who−?”

“Jongdae told me you cried when you knew I was dating Sehun” Chanyeol looks anywhere else, it's not something he's proud about. “He told me not to give you false hopes and that he was tired of seeing you like that for me, that I didn't deserve you”

Oh, he remembers that day so clearly. 

“And I thought so too”

“Huh?”

“That you I don't deserve you... so I tried to give you signals by rejecting your letters, so you would stop being in love with me. But I was always looking for you at the end”

“But Baek−”

“Anyone is better than me” Baekhyun’s not letting him talk and it’s mildly annoying because he _needs_ and wants to explain himself. He doesn’t need pity or someone making decisions for him; yeah, Jongdae is the best friend he’s ever had but who cares if he cried _one_ time in public? Also, what kind of person Baekhyun is to underestimate himself like that? 

“But I’m kind of… selfish. I want to give this boy who saw all the best in me, a chance”

_Is this happening? Is this really, really happening to him right now?_

“I want to know you better, Chanyeol. I hope it’s not too late?”

“Of course not!” He screams, he literally does. “I mean− I’m sorry. It’s not late, it’s never too late for you”

“Oh” Baekhyun sighs, “okay”

“Okay”

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he should kiss him again or what Baekhyun’s words mean right now. Perhaps he’s too drunk and he hasn’t noticed, but whatever it is, he’ll receive everything right now if that meant suffering tomorrow. He still has a lot to ask.

“So… What are you planning after this? Did you apply for college? Can I know which one?”

"I gotta start working after this. I can't study anymore, I'm not good at anything anyways" If he wasn't so dizzy he would recite a 1000 word essay about how cool he is and everything he seems to be good at, but even like this, he thinks that maybe he doesn't know Baekhyun that well. There are still things he needs to find out about the smaller. Whatever it is, he'll accept every bit of him.

“Wanna go dance again?” 

He now knows that invitation.

_“Yes”_

The dance floor turns into a dark corridor where nobody can easily find them. And the dancing turns into a divine sway of kisses.

The odds in meeting each other again were low but perhaps this new phase of life was meant to be different, where he would no longer hide in letters and could make calls that promised better, promised a life with Byun Baekhyun in it. 

Later, after getting off on each other, Chanyeol's needs to ask a question.

“What’s your happiest memory, Baek?”

Baekhyun takes a moment.

_“This”_


End file.
